Divine Intervention, Demonic Distribution
by DJ Xtreme
Summary: Hild and KamiSama had another kid besides Urd. Now that kid is all grown up... and is about to discover his true identity. AMG & Ranma Crossover
1. Prologue

    Hi! This is DJ Xtreme here! I've decided to write a new fic. This is the first crossover I've ever written. Recently I have gotten hooked onto Ah! Megami-Sama after I read several AMG/Ranma crossover fics. I have decided to try my own. Some of the things in the story might not be correct because I got most of my information from fan sites and the crossover fics that I've read, so please bear with me. The setting of the story takes place after the failed wedding (Ranma) and probably after the OAVs (AMG).   
  
Also thanks to **Crucified Phoenix** for helping me beta this story. Thanks a bundle! 8-)   
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranma and AMG so don't even think about suing me. Plus all you'll get are some wadded paper balls, a torn baseball cap and a chewed-up pencil.   
  
**Warning:** This is an Akane bashing fic. If you like Akane and think that she and Ranma are destined to be forever, then get outta here. I used to be a R/A fan, but after reading Animeaddiction's fics, I have agreed with him and started to dislike her.   
  
**Signs:** { thoughts }  
" quotes "  
[ panda signs ]   
  


* * *

  


**Divine Intervention, Demonic Distribution**   
  
**Prologue**

  
  
**In a hospital somewhere on Midgard...**   
  
     "Congratulations, Miz Hild, the baby is a boy!" the nurse held out the little bundle of joy to the most powerful demon in the cosmos with a big and happy smile.   
  
     "Oooh, really? Can I see him?" the demon queen took the baby from the nurse and held him in her arms before she could say anything, "Awww, he is so cute!" Then to her horror, she saw the baby has a blue, hexagon-shaped mark on his forehead and an identical mark under each eye.   
  
     Her horror turned to sadness, then to rage. She screamed out, "This is all your fault, Kami! How dare you steal my second child! I'm going to kill you!" The doctors and the nurses (who had identical winces on their faces) had to plug their ears, because she had added some of her powers into her voice. **(1)**   
  
     Outside the emergency room, the Lord of Everything shuddered as he waited for the surgery to be over. He had hoped that the new baby would be a demon so that Hild would be very happy since she had been very upset that their first child, Urd, was born a goddess. However, he was secretly happy that his new son is a god, because he'd hate to think what the boy would do if he was to grow up as a demon. He shivered again at that thought.   
  
     "Daddy, am I gettin' a new brother or sister?" Urd, their first-born daughter perked up. The little goddess was very excited that she was going to have a new sibling.   
  
     "You're going to have a brother, Urd," replied the Big Guy with a big smile that matched his name equally. Just as he was going to say something else, the nurse burst out of the room and held the new godling to him.   
  
     "Here's your new son, Mr. Kami!" she said happily as she wondered, {What kind of person has a last name like that? Is he trying to be a god or something? And what's with those marks on the head?} She had seen those weird marks on the mother's head, and now, she saw, the father and the daughter also sported them on their foreheads. The only change was that theirs were blue and were shaped different from the lady's. Shoving these thoughts aside, she let the father hold the new child in his arms.   
  
     As the leader of the divine beings held the new baby in his arms, he hoped that both of his children would grow up to be wise and powerful individuals. As he thought and thought on, he suddenly felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down and saw Urd jumping up and down.   
  
     "Can I pweaze see my little brother? Pweaze? Pwetty pweaze?" the young goddess squealed while executing The Cute Puppy Dog Eyes Look Technique.   
  
     Like every male, Kami-sama couldn't resist that technique. He crouched down and allowed the tiny goddess to look at her new baby brother.   
  
     "Oooh, he is so beautiful! What are you gonna name him, daddy?" Urd inquired after she got her glimpse at her baby brother.   
  
     "I think I'll name him... Ranma," was the reply.   
  
**Three months later, in Asgard...**   
  
     "What? What do mean you're going to train him? I want to train him to be a powerful demon!" Hild shouted angrily. She had been very mad that her divine spouse **(2)** had decided to train her second child.   
  
     "Hild-chan..."   
  
     "Don't Hild-chan me! I want to train Ranma! It's not fair since you're going to train Urd-chan!" the demoness interrupted sharply.   
  
     "Hild, I'm sorry, but it's not my choice whether Urd wants to train under you or me," apologized Kami-sama.   
  
**Flashback, few months before Ranma was born...**   
  
     "Urd, what do you want to be when you grow up?" asked the busy god who was not very busy at the moment.   
  
     "When I grow up, I wanna be the world's greatest goddess of love!" declared the chibi-goddess happily.   
  
**End of Flashback...**   
  
     "Yeah well, that doesn't count! I don't give a shit! (Kami-sama winces at the choice of the Daimakaicho's words) And why didn't you make Ranma a demon before he was born? You were supposed to be the guy who's in charge of everything in whole damn world! (The chief god winces again)." Hild was now tempted to give the Big Guy a good beating.   
  
     "Hild, it has nothing to do with me! If you want to blame it on somebody, blame it on the supercomputer! It decides on whether Ranma should be a god or a demon!" countered Kami-sama.   
  
     "No, give me Ranma or else..."   
  
     "You know what? This is not going to get us anywhere, so why don't we just let someone to take care of Ranma?" suggested Urd's father.   
  
     "Are you crazy? If this is some kind of joke..."   
  
     "No, it's not, I'm dead serious. I don't really want to get him involved in this kind of thing."   
  
     "Ok, so who are you going to pick to take care of him?" asked the leader of the demons suspiciously.   
  
     "I believe Captain Nodoka of the 4th division of the Royal Valkyries should take care of our son."   
  
     "What?! I'm not going to let some violent bitch to take care of him!" Urd's mother retorted. (Again, Kami-sama winced at Daimakaicho's choice of words.)   
  
     "Then who do you have on your mind?"   
  
     "Um, well, err, oh fine! Let that bimbo take care of Ranma. But if she hurts my son, I'll kill her!"   
  
     "Providing that she agrees to it."   
  
**Later...**   
  
     "Sir, you want me to look after Lord Ranma, is that correct?" inquired Captain Nodoka. She had been quite nervous because she thought she was in trouble, but it turns out that her superior had a favour to ask her, which secretly pleased her.   
  
     "Yes captain, I want you to look after him," confirmed Kami-sama. "But of course, you don't have to accept it if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you to do this," he added quickly.   
  
     "Well... yes, I'll take care of Lord Ranma, sir," agreed the Valkyrie.   
  
     "Very well, you are dismissed," ordered Kami-sama before Captain Nodoka turned and left the office.   
  
**To be continued...**   
  
  
  
     Well, there's the prologue. Please tell me what you think. I may even add Tenchi Muyo into the story because I like Ranma/Tsunami pairing. Also, I haven't got the main plot down so I'm not sure how the story will end.   
  
**(1)** I'm not sure what's the name of the energy that demons use, but I think it's called pishogue or something. Can anyone please confirm that? I would really appreciate it.   
  
**(2)** I'm also not sure if Kami-sama and Hild had been married before Urd was born, but let's just say they were in this story and then later had a divorce when Urd decides to stay as a goddess. 


	2. Ranma's True Power

    Whoa! I can't believe so many people support the Ranma/Tsunami pairing! I got this idea after reading SJiriki's Tsunami. However, it'll be a while before I add Tenchi Muyo characters into the story so please be patient. Now on with the story!   
  
And thanks very much to **Epochalypse** (previously known as Crucified Phoenix) for beta-ing this story.   
  
**Disclaimer:** What?! Why are you asking me? Everybody knows what this is!   
  
**Warnings:** This is an Anti-Akane fic, so if you like her, then scram!   
  
**Signs:** {thoughts}  
"quotes"  
[panda signs]   
  


* * *

  


**Divine Intervention, Demonic Distribution**   
  
**Chapter 1: Ranma's True Power**   
  
**Chapter Revision: 4.0**

  
  
**Tendo Dojo...**   
  
    Ranma sighed sadly as he watched the night sky on the roof. A few tears started to roll from his eyes. He sniffed and wiped his tears with the right sleeve of his trademark red Chinese silk shirt quickly. After all, men aren't supposed to cry, are they?   
  
    "Sometimes I really wonder if this is really worth it," Ranma wondered about his current life out loud as he continued to stare at the sky, "Damn old man, why did he make my life like this? What did I do to deserve this?"   
  
**Flashback...**   
  
    He couldn't believe it! His best friend Uuchan and Shampoo barged into the dojo and started throwing bombs all over the place, followed closely by the rivals. The rivals and his father started to fight him over the barrel full of the water of the Nanichuan. Then Happosai came in and drank the barrel, thinking it was full of sake **(1)**.   
  
    A few minutes after the fiasco, Akane ran up to him in her tattered wedding dress with that wooden mallet of hers and started pounding him continuously onto the floor, screaming, "Ranma! How dare you ruin my wedding?! This is all your fault!" Then she sent him on an Air Akane trip, this time to the mesosphere.   
  
    During the trip to the mesosphere, Ranma shouted in anger, "That ugly tomboy! Why did I actually go along with this? It's not my fault Shampoo and..." He paused for a second, "...and Ukyo burst in and started to destroy the dojo. And how did those blasted idiots find out about the wedding anyway?" He did not notice the spring underneath until it was too late.   
  
    SPLASH! A few seconds later, a wet, and furious Ranma-chan leaped from the fountain, a scowl on her face. She growled at the sky, "Go on! Laugh all you like! I bet you really wanted to see this!" She dejectedly started the trip back to the dojo.   
  
**Flashback ends...**   
  
    "Why? Why did all of this have to happen? Why?" Finally, he decided to let all of it out and began to cry.   
  
    He sobbed for a good five minutes before a sweet, serene voice came out of the Tendo Residence, "Ranma-kun, it's time for dinner."   
  
    "'Kay, Kasumi, I'll coming in a minute," replied Ranma while wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He marveled at how his voice didn't quiver once. He hopped gracefully down and walked into his home for the last one and a half years.   
  
**Meanwhile, in a temple in a town called Nekomi...**   
  
    "Big sister, what's wrong with Urd?" asked Skuld, the twelve-year old (if you judged her appearance) Goddess of the Future and the self-proclaimed Genius of the Universe. She was not worried about her alcoholic eldest sister, but wondered because she had been acting strange lately, and Skuld suspected that whatever it was, it was not going to be pretty.   
  
    "I'm not sure, why don't you go and ask her about it?" replied Belldandy nonchalently, everyone's favourite Goddess of the Present. Recently she also wondered what was going on with her older sister, but since she said that she was fine, Belldandy didn't say anything more about it.   
  
    On the roof of the temple, Urd, the sexy Goddess of the Past and the self-proclaimed Cupid of Love, sighed as she looked at the horizon. She turned her head towards the back when she sensed that someone was here. "Skuld, what the heck are you doing here?" she inquired in annoyance.   
  
    "Geez, ya don't have to speak to me in that tone, ya old hag!" retorted Skuld. "Besides, what's with ya lately? You've been acting strange lately. You're not drinking a lot, not watching a lot of TV, and not even trying to hook big sister with that midget up. Just what's with ya?!" she screamed at her older sister.   
  
    On the outside, Urd pretended she didn't hear the first comment, but inside, she was very tempted to gave that little kid a lesson in discipline. Instead, she sighed and replied in an almost depressed tone, "Just mind your own business, squirt. I just don't feel like talking right now."   
  
    The 'squirt' began jumping up and down in fury. "Arrgh! Don't call me that! And no, I won't leave ya alone until ya tell me what's going now!" she shrieked at the older woman's ear. She was now tempted to use her new Skuld Smasher MK-X hammer on that 'old ghoul'.   
  
    Urd sighed as she watched the horizon. An idea to annoy her little sister popped into her head. She whispered without looking at her younger sister, "Do you really want to know?" Skuld's head started to edge closer but Urd only murmured, "Well, that... is a secret." With that, she jump down from the roof with a laugh and walked into the temple.   
  
    Skuld's eyebrows twitched, her small fists began clenching and unclenching. "Arrgh! Just you wait! I'm gonna find out what yer hiding, and when I do, you'll be sorry!" With that, she climbed down the ladder and dashed back into the temple.   
  
    During dinner, Keiichi could not help but sweatdrop as he watched the food fight between the two sisters with Belldandy. This always happened when Urd and Skuld were having fights. He couldn't get why they were always like this. Perhaps it ran in the family? Whatever it was, he sure didn't want to find out. Shrugging away that thought, he continued eating his dinner with his divine girlfriend while watching her sisters duke it out with Catapult Spoons, Chopstick Swords, and HUGE armaments of food...   
  
    "C'mon! Just tell me!"   
  
    "Ngahh! Too bad! You'll just have to get it over my dead body, little girl!"   
  
    "Grrr! Stop calling me that, you... you... you old ghoul!"   
  
    "Alright, yore asking for..."   
  
    "Urd! Skuld! Please stop this at once!"   
  
    The two goddesses turned their heads and saw that Belldandy was frowning at them. She then softened and demanded in a gentle tone, "Now Urd, why don't you please tell Skuld what was going on with you lately. Besides, Keiichi and I would love to hear it too, won't you, Keiichi?" She turned her head towards the only male in the group. Keiichi quickly nodded in agreement, not wanting to disappoint her.   
  
    Urd massaged her temple and sighed in defeat, "Fine, if you are wondering what's with me lately, well, I was just thinking about Ranma."   
  
    Skuld smacked her forehead and groaned, "Oh great! I should've known it would be another boyfriend!"   
  
    Urd shook her head quickly and corrected, "No, no, you've got it all wrong. Ranma is not my boyfriend. As a matter-of-fact, he is my brother... I mean, our brother."   
  
    "Brother?" Keiichi repeated in disbelief as he currently sported a sweatdrop behind his head.   
  
    "Oh my!" gasped You-Know-Who.   
  
    "No way! Since when did we have a brother? I don't recall we having a brother?" cried Skuld in amazement.   
  
    "Oh yeah! I forgot you guys didn't know him. Oh well..." Urd snapped her fingers and resumed eating.   
  
    "Well, can't you tell us about him?" Skuld asked irritatingly so she can get to know her brother better.   
  
    "Ugh, look, brat! Even though I'm the only one here who knows him, I still don't know much 'bout him, 'kay!" Urd growled in annoyance.   
  
    "How come?" asked Belldandy curiously.   
  
    "Here's a flashback on what happened to him," replied Urd as she quickly cast a spell to show the others one of her memories.   
  
**Flashback, 16 mortal years ago...**   
  
    "Daddy, where's Ranma?" asked chibi-Urd as she gazed around for her baby brother.   
  
    "I'm sorry Urd, but Ranma's going to be gone for a while," answered Kami-sama as he stared out the window.   
  
    "W...why?" The tiny goddess asked again.   
  
    "Your mother and I had a fight on which side he should be on," the older god replied again.   
  
    "When will I see him?" asked Urd.   
  
    "I'm not sure, maybe 15 years from now..." said her father.   
  
**Flashback ends...**   
  
    "I kept on asking him when will I be able to see him lately, but he just wouldn't say yes," Urd ended while clenching her fists. {Damn, that bitch has to separate me from him!} **(2)**   
  
    "Oh, that's so sad," said Belldandy in a sad tone. "I would really like to meet him."   
  
    "Are you sure yore not pulling our legs here?" Skuld had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming about having a big brother. If what Urd had said was true, Skuld hoped that her big brother was nothing like the old hag.   
  
    "Yes, I'm sure! Now leave me alone!" Urd shot back angrily as she quickly finished her dinner and left for the bar to get her nightly shots of sake.   
  
**The Next Day in Nerima...**   
  
    Splash! Ranma-chan quickly snapped her eyes open and sat up. She saw Akane with a pail and an angry face. "What d' ya want, Akane?" She asked while rubbing her sleepy eyes.   
  
    "Hurry up and get dressed, you pervert! We're gonna get late for school!" With that she turned and walked out of the tiny bedroom with her nose high in the air.   
  
    Ranma-chan grumbled as she stood up and went to take a short bath. She slipped into the furo and sighed as she felt a tingling sensation. Then he stepped out of the bath, put on his usual attire, grabbed his backpack and walked downstairs. He saw the whole Tendo family eating breakfast and his fat father wolfing at his as well his own. He turned and started to walk to the door.   
  
    "Oh my! Aren't you going to eat your breakfast, Ranma-kun?" asked Kasumi. She was quite intrigued at the fact the pig-tailed boy was feeling somewhat very down today.   
  
    "No thank you, Kasumi," Ranma dejectedly refused the offer, "I'm not hungry right now..."   
  
    "Hey, stop flirting with my older sister, you freak!" Akane shouted as she whipped out her hammer from the mysterious hammer-space hidden somewhere and started to advance towards the boy. "I bet you just wanted to say that so you can eat that bimbo's cooking or that crossdresser's, you jerk!"   
  
    Soun and Ganma also jumped up and began to advance on Ranma. "Ranma! How dare you cheat on my little girl!" shouted Soun as he executed his Demon Head Attack.   
  
    "Boy! How dare you cheat on your fiancee! Oh, why am I cursed with such a disobedient and dishonorable child!" Genma added with tears practically running down his face.   
  
    "Just leave me alone, goddammit!" Ranma shouted as he quickly ran out the door. Everyone else stared at the door.   
  
    He walked slowly to the school. When he got there, Kuno didn't come up and try to beat him because Ranma arrived a bit early. When he came to the classroom he saw that there was no one so he walked to his desk and slowly brought a textbook out and started to read it.   
  
    About five minutes later, the usual first few people came and stared dumbly at Ranma, who was aware of them but didn't pay any attention. They couldn't believe that the school's dumbest jock actually came in very early. They then quickly shrugged their shoulders because this is Nerima and this district of Tokyo is best known in the world... no, the best known in the UNIVERSE for crazy things and super-powerful martial artists.   
  
    School started as usual. At lunch, Kuno babbled on and on the Fierce Tigress of the Tendo Clan, the Pigtailed Goddess, the Bubbly Amazon Valkyrie, and the Queen of Spatulas and the Kitchens, but our favourite pigtailed hero delivered a wicked uppercut to send him to the HEO **(3)**. After lunch, Miss Hinako tried to drain his ki because she thought he was being a delinquent, but Ranma didn't try to tap her pressure points because he didn't feel like it today, and then got pounded by Akane's mallet.   
  
    After school, as Ranma and Akane just came out of the school building, a bubbly voice came out of nowhere, "Aiyah! Ranma came to take Shampoo on a date, yes?" A purple blur came and bear-glomped the pigtailed martial artist. Ranma didn't notice and kept walking while the short-tempered Tendo girl began to glow a battle aura of **BLOODY** red.   
  
    Next, another two feminine voices came with sounds of battle and fighting. "Get away from my Ran-chan you hussies!" "Oh ho ho ho ho ho! You harridans don't deserve Ranma-sama like I, Kodachi the 'Black Rose' Kuno, do!"   
  
    Now the school courtyard looked like as if World War III had happened. Craters, holes, and depressions were present. Then, two masculine voices suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Ranma looked toward the direction and saw Mousse and Kuno charging at him. {Hmm, it seems that Ryoga is probably somewhere in Canada...}   
  
**Sure enough, in North Vancouver, Canada...**   
  
    "Excuse me, but is this the Tendo Dojo?" asked Ryoga, scratching his hair.   
  
    "Umm, no, yore at my house in North Vancouver, Canada," replied a boy wearing glasses who was called DJ Xtreme by his peers. He was currently writing chapter 1 of Divine Intervention, Demonic Distribution.   
  
    "RANMA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" shouted the bandanna boy at the heavens as he ran out of the fanfiction author's home through the wall.   
  
    "Hmm... Maybe I should add this part in," muttered DJX as he made changes to the chapter.   
  
**Back in Nerima...**   
  
    "Saotome, how dare you steal my beautiful Shampoo! Prepare to die!" Mousse shouted as he brought out two scimitars from his bottomless sleeves of his robe and began hacking blindly at his 'obstacle'.   
  
    "Peasant! Today I shall free the Fierce Tigress of the Tendo Clan, the Pigtailed Goddess, the Bubbly Amazon Valkyrie, and the Queen of Spatulas and the Kitchens from yer dirty hands so they can shower me with their love! Prepare to taste the Divine Blade of the Red Lightning! **(4)**" Kuno declared while swinging his bokken at Ranma. Everyone sweatdropped at the last comment.   
  
    Ranma began clenching and unclenching his fists. He couldn't take it anymore! Why can't they just leave him alone? It's bad enough that he has three fiancees who could only view him as some golden-prized possession and loads of rivals who want to kill him just because he accidentally did something bad to them or embarrassed them...   
  
    "Leave... me... alone!!!" Ranma shouted as one and a half years worth of loneliness, depression, sadness, frustration, and anger began to surface and condense into a battle aura. And what a battle aura! It was about five meters in diameter and about seven and a half meters tall. It was rainbow-coloured from all the emotions he had collected ever since he came to Nerima. Then three blue, hexagonal-shaped symbols materialized, one on his forehead and one under each eye.   
  
    In Nekohanten, Cologne almost fell off her staff as she sensed a power that made Saffron's look like a parasite. She had no doubt it was from her son-in-law, but this was bizarre. She quickly pogoed out of the restaurant and toward the school.   
  
**In Nekomi...**   
  
    The Norns quickly stopped what they're doing and looked toward Tokyo. Then a lightning came from the sky and landed in the ground. Belldandy quickly ran to the place and saw a message from her father.   
  
  
  
To goddesses Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld:   
  
    It is my will that you girls do not go to Nerima. I do not want you to find out. All that shall be revealed sometime in the future.   
  
Kami-sama   
  
  
  
    "What's going on?" Skuld came after feeling that tremedous power when she was upgrading Banpei with the latest enhancements. Urd came in a second later with the same expression on her face.   
  
    "I'm not sure, but it seems Father forbids us to go and find out. He assures that it is going to be fine." Belldandy answered before showing her sisters the message.   
  
**In Asgard...**   
  
    "Ma'am! Yggdrasil, it's... behaving oddly," shouted the goddess known as Ere when the panels began running up reports and such.   
  
    "It's starting to... gather up some... power?!" another goddess named Chrono added as she received another report about the divine supercomputer.   
  
    The third goddess known as Ex remained silent as she pondered on how something like this can happen.   
  
    Then the supercomputer released a thin, intense beam of white light towards... Nerima? Or specifically, Furikan High...   
  
    Peorth gritted her teeth. This was something not normal. "I'm going to see Father about this. Stay here!" She turned and walked out of the office.   
  
    In Kami-sama's office, the said god was in the 'Gendo Ikari Pose' as he watched the fight silently. "Come in," he said as he heard a knock.   
  
    Peorth opened the door and came in, "Father, the supercomputer was behaving oddly."   
  
    "All this I know. You may go now," Kami-sama replied without turning his head.   
  
    "Err...yes sir," Peorth turned and exited.   
  
**Back in Furinkan High... again!**   
  
    The beam of white light came down directly on Ranma's body and covered it with bright light. Everyone present had to shield his or her eyes. A few seconds later, the beam ended and Ranma was standing with an aura ten meters in diameter and the marks on his head were glowing brightly. He then thrusted his hands forward and a powerful beam of mana and ki, which made the Ultimate Shi Shi Hakoudan looked like a spark (it actually did), came forward and hit Kuno, Mousse, and the school, causing mass destruction. When it ended, the school was blasted to smithereens. Luckily, every person inside the school evacuated when Ranma was about shoot.   
  
    Ranma was now almost out of energy. He staggered a bit and quickly fell into unconsciousness. Unknown to him, Cologne watched with fascination. That technique was unlike anything she had ever seen. Her mind boggled at the thought of gaining him in the tribe. However, she and Shampoo had to be careful not to anger him because if he managed to develop a more powerful technique, then the Amazons are doomed. She quickly pogoed back to the restaurant to find out what was going on.   
  
**To be continued...**   
  
    Whew! That was the longest piece of writing I'd ever done. If you're wondering what's with Ranma's new technique, it was based on the Satellite Canon from Gundam X. By the way, if you want to read Sjiriki's Tsunami, you can find it at tannim.anifics.com/.   
  
**(1)** I'm not sure if Happosai drank the barrel so he can prevent Ranma from getting cured or thinking that it contained sake.   
  
**(2)** Another reason why Urd hated Hild.   
  
**(3)** If there was a low earth orbit, then there couldn't be any reason why there's no such thing as high earth orbit.   
  
**(4)** Now why did I change that stupid nickname with another almost identical one? 


	3. Chapter 3 Teaser

Disclaimer: Stop bugging me about this or else I'll cast a Giga Slave on ya!   
  
**Signs:** "quotes"  
{thoughts}  
[panda signs]  
  
  


* * *

  


**Divine Intervention, Demonic Distribution**   
  
**Chapter 2: Learning the Heritage**

  
  
    "Ranma? Ranma?" A male voice came to Ranma's ears. Ranma opened his eyes and found himself in Dr. Tofu's clinic. The kind doctor had a worried expression, "Ranma! Thank the Kami, are you all right?"   
  
    "Oh hey, doc, what happened?" Ranma sat up and asked groggily.   
  
    "You were dangerously low on ki. Luckily Ryoga found you and brought you here," the bespectacled man replied.   
  
    "Where is Ryoga?" was another question from the pigtailed martial artist.   
  
    "He's just outside waiting for you." was the answer from the kind doctor.   
  
    Ranma got up and walked out. He saw Ryoga sitting on a bench. What really puzzled Ranma was that Ryoga had a bizarre tattoo under each eye.   
  
    Ryoga turned his head as he felt that someone else was present. He quickly stood up and asked, "Ranma, are you alright, man?" His expression then changed to a curious one. "And what's with those tattoos on ya head?"   
  
    "What do you mean tattoos? You mean those strange ones under each of your cheek?" Ranma questioned while feeling his noggin for anything strange with his hands.   
  
    Ryoga dug into his heavy and possibly bottomless pack and brought out a mirror. He gave it to Ranma, who stared at his reflection and said, "I never seen these before. What about yours? Do you have one on your forehead?"   
  
    "Yeah," Ryoga pulled off the piece of fabric, which is only one this time, and on his forehead was a blue square mark, "I'd found out about a week ago and I tried to wash them off, but they wouldn't. It is as if they are burned onto my head. Do you think they mean something?"   
  
    "No," Ranma answered dumbly. He turned and as he walked out of the clinic, he turned his head back at Ryoga, "C'mon, let's go back to the dojo. I bet you wanna see Akane." Ryoga quickly followed him.   
  
**At Nekohaten...**   
  
    "Let's see... that aura son-in-law projected... it appeared to have some sort of divine powers... Could it be that son-in-law is not... human, but a higher deity than Saffron?" Cologne muttered to herself as she closed the Grimorum (1), a tome that dealt with auras. If what the ancient book listed was true, then the Amazons were dealing with a being more powerful than Saffron, unless... Cologne pondered deeply for a minute, lately she had perceived some unusual powers that were similar to Ranma's, but they were more refined. She decided to keep her sense full out for the next few days.   
  
    She hopped to her great-granddaughter's room because she had been injured quite badly during that fight and it had taken a lot of her reserves of secret herbs to heal the injuries. The myopic Mr. Part Time and that harebrained samurai Kuno had been sent to the intensive care ward in Tokyo General Hospital and would most likely be able to get out at least 4 months or so (2) and the youngest Tendo girl and the Kuonji chef also were sent to the hospital but will get out in two weeks or so.   
  
**Somewhere in Tokyo...**   
  
    Nodoka Saotome sighed as she hanged the clean clothes in the backyard of the Saotome Estate. A few hours ago, she had sensed Ranma's power. She had no doubt it was him because it was similar to her superior and that... monster. Suddenly a lightning came down from the clear, cloudless sky. On the ground was a message from her superior:   
  
  
  
To Captain Nodoka of the 4th division of the Royal Valkyries:   
  
    I believe that now it was time to reveal the truth to young Ranma.   
  
Kami-sama   
  
  
  
    She thought hard for a minute before walking quickly into the house, brought out the Saotome Blade, and made a beeline towards a certain Anything Goes Dojo in Nerima.   
  
**Back to Nerima...**   
  
    "Ranma! How dare you hurt my little girl!" As soon as Ranma opened the door of the Tendo Residence, Soun appeared out of nowhere and started to execute his now useless Demon Head Technique. Behind him, Genma-Panda was waving a sign that says [Boy! How can you let your fiancee get hurt!] at Ranma.   
  
    Ranma gave the illusion a frosty glare before it shrank into the trembling, emotional man. "What's wrong with her?" he inquired coolly.   
  
    Genma, who was now in human form, kicked Ranma into the koi pond. "Boy! You have endangered her in one of your fights and now she is in the hospital..." He was just about to talk about the h-word when Ranma-chan stood up in the middle of the pond and walked slowly towards the fat coward. The pigtailed girl now sported red tattoos shaped like pentagrams on her head and her aura was BLOODY red with black hues on the outside. Genma quickly switched to the Saotome Anything Goes Final Attack #2 (Crouch of the White Tiger).   
  
    Ranma-chan curled her lips in disgust at Genma. "DON'T YOU EVER PREACH ME ABOUT HONOUR, GENMA!" Ranma-chan spat out the name venomously at the gluttonous buffoon. "I'VE HAD IT ALL WITH YOUR SO CALLED 'HONOUR' TO UNITE THE SCHOOLS!" She cocked her fist behind her head as she prepared to give Genma a beating that he will never forget.   
  
    "Ranma, please stop this now!" Ryoga shouted at Ranma-chan.   
  
    "SHUT UP, P-CHAN! I NEED TO GET RID OF THIS CRAP NOW!" Ranma-chan growled dangerously back at the Lost Boy.   
  
    "Look, stop this now. You'll never satisfy your anger by beating him like that!"   
  
    "Listen, Ryoga, not only this idiot made MY life a living hell, but he also made yours too!"   
  
    "Huh?" Ryoga turned his head and looked at the fat martial artist and back to the furious girl dumbly.   
  
    "To tell you the truth, he made you to lose your balance at Jusenkyo before I knocked you into the pool! If he didn't strike you off balance, you wouldn't have fallen into the Spring of Drowned Piglet, even with me knocking you!"   
  
    Ryoga turned his head towards the Panda Man, who was still on the ground groveling on the ground for his life. "Genma Saotome! How dare you make my life a living HELL!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Ryoga's mark on his head glowed with energy as he rushed forward and gripped the poor excuse for a martial artist on the thick neck with the left hand. He pummeled relentlessly at Genma with a speed that matched the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken with the free hand. He finished the barrage with a powerful uppercut at the chin of his new object of obsession. Genma quickly flew up into HEO.   
  
    Just after the fat man disappeared over the horizon, there were feminine screams outside the external walls of the Tendo home and a tiny figure with a big sack behind his back leapt over it. "What a haul! What a haul!" Just as Happosai walked into the the house to look at his new treasures, he saw Ranma-chan in the corner of his piggy eyes. "Oh, Ranma-chan," he bounced happily towards the agitated girl while holding a bra and a pair of panties that were... indescribable, "I really would like you to..." The perverted dwarf quickly stopped in his tracks when he sensed his favourite plaything's aura. {What's with Ranma's aura? It is not possible!? He can't be... a demon?!}   
  
    "If you're going to make me wear those... things, I'll kick your ass so bad that you won't be able sit down for a month," Ranma's growl immediately broke Happosai's train of thoughts as she quickly went into a martial arts stance.   
  
    Happosai quickly hide behind a wall of bravado he had erected. "Hmm... no, I'm kind of tired today. Must be old age or something..." The Perverted Master muttered the last part more to himself than to Ranma. He changed his direction and walked quickly into the house to check out his new "pretties" of the today's raid.   
  
    Ranma's eyes narrowed as she watched the tiny pervert stepping into the house; she could tell there was something wrong with Happosai. Her red eyes averted to Soun, who was groveling at his master. She made a mental note to keep an eye on the old troll this following week before making her way to the furo for a hot soak.   
  
**Not yet finished...**   
  
**(1)** If you're wondering what's with the title of the book that Cologne was reading, I've taken it from Tales of Phantasia, so I don't own it.   
  
**(2)** C. Rose pointed out that Mousse and Kuno should die from the powerful energy blast. Well, if they could survive countless Kachu Tenshin Amagurinkens, Hiryu Shoten Has, and Mouko Takabishas, then there should be no reason why they can't survive Ranma's new technique. Besides that attack right now, even though it blew up the whole school, was about as strong as Herb's Flying Sword of the Dragon Technique, which can slice off the top of a mountain and an opponent's head. 


End file.
